We Will Be Remembered
by AndAllThatMishigas
Summary: A few scenes from the Bartlet Administration, inspired by Taylor Swift's Long Live and History Has Its Eyes On You from Hamilton.


Author's Note: To all my wonderful readers, this is my 100th story I've posted on this site. I never thought I'd get here. And even though my focus has shifted a lot over the last few years, I've had so many great people enjoy what I've written. So here's to all of you who give me ideas and lovely reviews and make everything I do so much better.

 **We Will Be Remembered**

"Remember this moment," Abbey whispered into her husband's ear. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as they stood up together. She was given the George Washington bible he had chosen and held it out for Jed to place his right hand on as the Chief Justice recited the Oath of Office.

In their seats nearby, Josh Lyman and Sam Seaborn sat, watching proudly. This small town governor with high ideals and a brilliant mind and the strongest work ethic they'd ever seen had been elected President of the United States. And they had helped. Their candidate stood there, looking the leader he was. Like a man who deserved his place in history.

Beside them, CJ Cregg held tight onto Toby Ziegler's hand. "After all the years of waiting on the sidelines and all the months of fighting tooth and nail, I still can't believe we did it."

Toby nodded. He knew the praise all went to Jed Bartlet, the newest President of the United States. But he gave CJ's hand a squeeze, knowing that the work they'd done had been the thing that had gotten everyone to this point. Toby felt strange, sitting there at the inauguration. It was the beginning of the last year of the decade, of the century. But it was the beginning of an age.

"The real work starts now," he whispered back to CJ.

She smiled defiantly. "Bring it on. We've made it this far." CJ returned her gaze to the President and First Lady. She talked a big game, but she knew Toby was right. Everyone was watching now. This is the part that mattered.

* * *

As the Bartlets walked in, the entire ballroom erupted into cheers and applause. Jed smiled and waved. Abbey couldn't stop grinning. He looked over to her and saw a look in her eyes, like she was about to cry, despite her bright smile. He took her straight to the dancefloor.

"You okay?" he asked, leading her in a simple waltz.

Abbey clung to him tightly. "I never want to forget this feeling. All the cheering and ceremony and everything. I feel like we're the king and queen of the world. We all worked so hard to get here, but until today, it didn't feel real." She paused and looked him directly in the eye. Her makeup was on the verge of running as the tears threatened to fall. "I'm just so proud of you. Our lives are never gonna be the same, but just for right now, I'm so glad."

Jed swallowed the lump forming in his throat and kissed her, even with everyone watching. It was his inauguration ball, and he'd kiss his wife if he wanted. Because he was now the President of the United States. In the chaos of the Transition, he hadn't fully grasped the reality of what it meant. Abbey was right. Their lives would never be the same. Jed was filled with a sense of purpose and the overwhelming realization that the next four years would define his entire life and his entire legacy. Leo had said it after the first debate, but only now did it really make sense. _History has its eyes on you._

* * *

On Sam's last day working in the White House, Josh and Donna walked him out for the final time. "Okay, thanks guys. Toby is coming out to California tomorrow, and I'm sure he'll tell you all about how this goes," Sam said with a falsely confident smile. He'd been using that expression a lot lately.

Donna smiled back at him, blinking back tears. "Are you sure you have to leave?" she asked in a small voice. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. She'd never really thought about saying goodbye to all these people she'd seen every day since she joined the Bartlet campaign. The first of their group was leaving for good. They'd had four years of being a band of dedicated, brilliant, ridiculous fighters who, for that short period, got to rule the world. "Good luck, Sam," she whispered before releasing him to go run off for a tissue.

Sam was left standing in the White House lobby with Josh. "You should probably go make sure Donna is okay."

Josh shrugged. "She's fine."

The moment between them got quiet. They just looked at each other, each filled with unspoken emotion. Sam would be eternally grateful for all Josh had done for him. Sam had always been so focused, worked so hard. But he had been working toward the wrong things. He had needed direction, and Josh Lyman, with his terrible poker face, soaking wet from the rain, had given it to him.

Josh couldn't get over how far Sam had come. This brilliant mind for beautiful words had been stuck in an office, making sure billionaires got to keep all their money, and making his own millions in the process. And here he was, on his way to run for Congress. President Bartlet had always seen something in Sam that Josh hadn't noticed until right now. Sam had greatness inside him, waiting to be unleashed. Sam had Toby's idealism and desire to do good, but without the cynicism. Sam had Josh's fighting spirit without the overly competitive nature. Sam was destined to do something incredible, and this might be it.

In a moment of weakness, Josh gave his friend a big hug. "You're gonna do great, buddy."

"Thanks, Josh."

"It's been great ride, huh? Kicking ass, fighting dragons, crashing through walls?"

Sam laughed. "I had the time of my life. Long live democracy in the republic."

"Take care, Sam. We're all watching."

He nodded and smiled, this time with a genuinely happy expression. As he walked out, Sam realized he'd never before sought glory like this before, but maybe it was about time.

* * *

"We had it good there for a while, didn't we?"

"Yeah, we did."

CJ turned to leave her old friend but he stopped her.

"Hang on, CJ."

"Yeah, Toby?"

"Can you just…"

She turned to face him. His eyes were full of desperation, a look she was sure she'd never seen on him before.

Toby knew she was confused, but he wasn't sure how to put the words together. Well, that wasn't true. Toby Ziegler never had trouble finding the words. Words were his friends, his salvation, the science of his heart and mind. But saying these particular words was something he'd never thought he'd do. It was now or never. And never was such a real possibility.

"That day I came to hire you for the campaign? When you fell in the pool?"

A small smile played on CJ's lips. "Yeah?"

"I thought we'd stand together forever. The team and all that. But obviously not. I'm forced to say goodbye. So I just wanted to ask if you could…"

After Toby trailed off, CJ walked back toward him. "You can ask me anything. You know I'll do whatever I can for you."

Her words gave him the courage to admit what he needed from her. "If you have children one day…"

CJ snorted in disbelief.

"Yeah, well, if you do, or if you ever go see my kids or…whatever…Can you tell them what it was like? Not this," he said, gesturing to his house arrest prison. "But the rest of it? The things we did?"

"Toby, you wrote speeches that moved mountains. Seriously. Your words changed the world," she told him.

"I don't know about that," he protested.

"They changed me. You changed me. And I'm not going to let anyone forget all the good you've done." She swiftly crossed the space between them and pulled him into a tight hug. CJ felt the tears drip down her cheeks. She was angry she hadn't held it together better than this. She'd been doing so well. But Toby's vulnerability took her by surprise. She whispered, "You will be remembered."

* * *

In his last moments in the Oval Office, President Bartlet finished writing his letter to President Santos. He'd spent a lot of time since November thinking of what he could say to Matt Santos, what words would best serve him. Jed himself hadn't gotten a very nice letter when he'd been elected. The president before him had been a Republican and was still pissed as hell that a governor from New Hampshire had beaten his vice president. But Jed had no ill will toward Santos. He was a nice guy, and he'd make a great president. So after giving some general advice and sharing some secrets about the White House, Jed wrote the words that had always guided him in his time in office. _History has its eyes on you_.

Jed wandered around the West Wing, saying his goodbyes to all the staff that had made his past eight years possible. On his way to meet Abbey, he noticed a framed photograph in the hallway he had never seen before. It was from the night of his first inauguration. He had his arm around Leo. Josh and Toby and CJ and Sam were all there, smiling happily. Donna was there, too. And Mrs. Landingham.

There was a heaviness in Jed's chest as he looked at the picture. Two of those people had died, both far too soon, leaving him with a pain he knew would never fully heal. Josh and Sam and Donna had left to find their glory elsewhere, and he knew they were all doing exactly what they should be doing. Toby would receive his pardon later that afternoon; Jed wasn't worried about his future—Toby would keep fighting and keep making everyone around him better. And then there was CJ. The only one who had never left his side from day one. She was off to do more great things as well.

Jed smiled as he looked at all their young faces, proud of all they had done together. He was comforted by knowing that history had turned its gaze away from that group and focused elsewhere. But even so, Jed was secure in his knowledge that all of them would be remembered.


End file.
